Mind's Eye
by Viidoll
Summary: Fic status: abandoned. Zidane x Blank implied slash - Blank can see with his mind's eye only. It's worked well for him up until now. But what happens when he falls ill and sees one of the dead?


Disclaimer: Yeah. Hi. I don't own Final Fantasy 9. Thank God, then Blank would be the main character and the FF9 we  
all know would be destroyed. Kuja wouldn't be evil, and he'd have some pants. Yup.  
  
WARNING: Shounen ai. Duh. What did you expect from me? God.  
  
Authoress' Notes: This story has been inspired by Queen Qeeko's The Blank Impression. If it was all her idea to make  
Blank have some sort of ESP so that even if he is blind, he can still see the surrounding stuff, then I give her  
credit and apologise for stealing it. Go read and review The Blank Impression, it's cool!--subliminal message, but   
I mean it! Um...this takes place before Regeant Cid sent Tantalus to capture Garnet.  
  
Mind's Eye  
  
  
  
Blank awoke with a chill running down his spine. He "looked" around, trying to place the object of disturbance.  
  
There, standing in the corner, was a young woman. She was beautiful, long red hair flowing and brilliant green  
eyes. She smiled at him. "Staring" at her, he realized one fatal note.  
  
He could see through her.  
  
The eternal blackness under his eyelids was not able to block out the sounds of birds chirping, nor feel the of  
warmth of the sun. Opening his mind's eye, he found that everything was fuzzy around him. He felt Marcus walk  
up to his bedside and put a cool hand on his bare forehead.  
  
"Bro!" the goblin-like man shouted. "You're burnin' like a candle! Cinna, go get Ruby and Boss."  
  
The round Cinna nodded and wobbled away, his club hoisted over his shoulder. Zidane found his way to Blank's   
bedside as well, and his tail started waving. "Is he sick?"  
  
"I dunno," Marcus shrugged.  
  
Blank looked towards the corner again as the memories of his wierd dream slowly flowed into mind. There, he saw  
the red-headed woman again. She smiled once again.  
  
"Don't you guys see her...?" Blank asked suddenly.  
  
Zidane and Marcus exchanged glances. "See who, Bro?"  
  
He lifted a shaky finger to the corner. "Her."  
  
She looked at the floor, and Marcus rose his eyebrow. "Bro, you must be sick or somethin'."  
  
"Is my mind playing a trick on me?"  
  
"Probably," Zidane said, shrugging, while the woman in the corner shook her head.  
  
Boss stormed in through the doorway, with Ruby following behind him carrying a mug of something steaming. She  
handed the mug to Blank, who held it in his lax grip.  
  
Boss refrained from smacking the back of Blank's head, shouting. "Yo! Yer sick, eh? Strong people dun' get sick!  
are ya strong, or wussy?"  
  
Blank shook his head, taking a sip of the warm beverage.  
  
"Drink all o' it, hun," Ruby said, giving him a small wave.  
  
Blank brought the mug back to his lips, Zidane voluntarily tilting the bottom up for him. After a moment, Blank  
fell sleep, Zidane saving the mug that had fallen from Blank's loose grip. He put it on the bedside table and  
knelt down on the floor, his tail trailing small circles against the wooden floor.  
  
"Great!" Marcus said suddenly. "Now who's gonna help me on my mission? I'll take Zi-Cinna! Yeah, Cinna, c'mon!"  
  
He grabbed the dumbfounded boy's arm and sprinted out of the Theatre's back room.  
  
Boss blinked after him. "Wha' was that?"  
  
He looked back at the bed and saw Zidane pulling the covers up to Blank's chin. OH.  
  
Ruby put a hand on Zidane's shoulder. "Want a chair, hun?"  
  
He nodded, for the first time in his life he was being quiet. Ruby left the room, and Zidane peered over at the  
corner where his friend had pointed earlier. Glaring, he stepped over to it. "Yo, ghost lady, you'd better not be  
buggin' Blank. Marcus thought that Blank was just getting confused because he was sick, but, as part animal, I  
know that you are here, and I don't know your intentions, but leave Blank alone."  
  
He felt a chill as a ghostly presence put a dead hand against his skin. His hair stood on end, but he knew now  
that there were good intentions. Grabbing the stool from Ruby, he muttered a quiet thanks and placed his seat by  
Blank's side.  
  
It was afternoon by the time Blank arose from his slumber. His mind eye's vision had gotten no fuzzier, nor had  
it gotten any better. The first presence he had felt was Zidane, for once in his life not snoring, asleep by his  
side, his mop of blonde hair laying on the bed as he sat on the wooden stool. The second presence was on his other  
side, the same lady that had stood in the corner. She put a deathly cold hand to his forehead, and he could distin-  
guish her features more clearly now. She looked so familiar to him now, that her dead transparent hands had cleared  
hid mind so he could "see" better.  
  
Smiling once more, she reached over him and touched the back of Zidane's neck, where surely there would have been  
a stiffness when he awoke.  
  
"Sleep...you are ill, and must rest it off..." She told him without any movement of her lips.  
  
On cue, Blank once again fell asleep. When he awoke, he would be extremely ticked off that everybody was putting   
him to sleep.  
  
It was the next morning that he heard shuffling by him. Cinna was still asleep in the bunk bed, and Marcus was  
able to be seen through the window, practicing his sword skills on random objects outside. Zidane sat on the end   
of the bed, offering a tray of breakfast. Blank hadn't realized how hungry he was until he "saw" it with his  
telepathy. He could smell it too.  
  
"Zidane?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"...thanks."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The woman suddenly appeared behind Zidane, staring at him. The sun shone through her and onto the floor. Zidane  
spun around, his hair once again on end. The monkey-tailed teen could feel her behind him. "Don't sneak up on me  
like that! You scared me."  
  
She smiled. "Tell him I apologise, please."  
  
"She said she was sorry," Blank said. Zidane shrugged.  
  
"Wait, you can HEAR her?"  
  
Blank nodded. "And I can 'see' her."  
  
"Wierd..." Zidane said. "Why d'you think she's here?"  
  
Blank just shrugged. She smiled and stepped over to him. "You were my son, I had to cure your illness."  
  
Zidane saw the look of surprise on Blank's unhidden face. "What's up?"  
  
"She-she's..."  
  
"She's what? Really bad? I'll use my-"  
  
"No, she's...my mother."  
  
"She's WHAT!?" Zidane shouted, awaking Cinna, who rolled off the side of the bunk and just stood up, leaving to  
get some breakfast.  
  
Blank smiled. "She's my mother. At least now I know that she's dead. What about my father?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"That's fine...I have a family now. Thank you, mother."  
  
She smiled and disappeared.  
  
Zidane pushed Blank to the side and lay down on the bed next to him. "Hey, at least you know that they're dead  
and stuff. I have no idea about mine."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"It seems your ESP kinda thing came in more handy then you thought it would."  
  
"That too, yes."  
  
Zidane rolled over to face Blank, who turned his head.  
  
"Why did you stay by my side, Zidane?" Blank finally asked him.  
  
"Well, um...uh...there was, uh...nothing to do, and...hm?" Zidane's face was fuming with blush.  
  
Smiling, Blank closed his mind's eye and listened to the sounds of the morning birds and crickets that had not  
gone away yet. It was peaceful for now, just how it was supposed to be. No lingering death, no sickness anymore.  
  
Zidane leaned over, tugging Blank into a comforting embrace they used to do when they were children together.  
  
Just...peace.  
  
~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~The End!~~~~~~  
  
Hieica: So? What did you think? Stupid, pointless, boring? All three wrapped up into one? Yay! Tell me, tell me!  
  
Swissy: *yawns* Yeah, review, or I'll poke you with pointy objects...  
  
Hieica: Weee!! Pointy objects! Like Cloud's HAIR! *spazzes out*  
  
Swissy: *wants to murder Hieica* 


End file.
